Delightful Encounter
by ChocoQueen
Summary: Harry has an unusual encounter in the Prefect bathroom and is determined to find out exactly what happened. set in AU.
1. Chapter 1

Main characters: Draco and Harry

Warning: MM pairing, don't read if you don't like it

Genre: AU, romance, humor, fantasy

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with Harry Potter. I only own the plot bunny that brought this story about.

Harry POV

Harry was trying to contain his excitement for the upcoming year. He was Quidditch captain and was going to be able to use the Prefect's bathroom without having to sneak around under his cape. He felt like he was finally back on par with Ron and Hermione. He was so excited that he wasn't even thinking about Voldemort for once in a long time. Ron and Hermione were happy for Harry. They knew how much he loved playing Quidditch and that he would make a great captain. Both of them were also glad that he was going too be busy with his new position as captain to notice that they had started dating over the summer.

They all boarded the train when it arrived, glad that for once they weren't late and were able to get a cabin to sit in for a while before Ron and Hermione would have to leave to do their rounds on the train. Harry bought them all some chocolates to enjoy, including a ton of chocolate frogs. Malfoy and his gang appearing in the hall cut their enjoyment short.

"Ah look, Potty bought Weasel some chocolates. How sweet!" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy! Don't you have somewhere better to be? Like with the rest of the Slytherin snakes?" Harry responded.

"Come on guys, they're boring me," Malfoy said as he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Sorry Harry. We're going to have to leave too. It's time for our rounds." Hermione said, standing up, waiting for Ron to join her.

"It's okay guys. Don't worry about it. I understand." Harry said, only slightly upset that his friends were leaving. On the other hand, he was glad that Malfoy had stopped by and he was able to see him and his gorgeous ass. He had had a hard time trying to make sure he didn't give himself away when Malfoy had been there. Harry spent the rest of the train ride thinking about the Quidditch team and how he was going to improve it to help the team win the tournament.

He sat with his friends during the Feast, sizing up the new students that had been sorted into Gryffindor. Some seemed shy, while others seemed like they'd have no trouble fitting in and making friends. The other houses also seemed to get a mixture of students, except Slytherin, which of course, had the cockiest students of all the first years. Excitement was buzzing around the table, talks of the new DADA teacher as well as who was going to win the Quidditch tournament.

_1 week later…_

Harry had had a long day of Quidditch tryouts and was feeling sore and exhausted. He decided that a nice long soak in the Prefect bathroom would do the trick. He pulled out the Marauder's Map to make sure that the bathroom was empty. He didn't want to run into anyone. He just wanted some alone time. He took out his invisibility cloak from its hiding place and put it on when he got into the hallway. He quickly made his way over to the bathroom and entered it. He thought he heard a splash as he entered, but there was nobody in sight and the water in the tub seemed still enough.

He took off the cloak and then proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes. He eased himself into the tub. _Mmmm, lavender, my favorite scent_ Harry thought to himself. He found it odd that the tub already had some lavender bubbles in it, but didn't think too much on it. Instead, he decided to add even more. He really did like the scent. The person before him must have used lavender as well and just didn't remove all of it when they were done.

Harry decided to do a couple of laps around the tub, slowly, to help relax his muscles. He loved that the tub was big enough for him to do laps in, like a pool. When he was done, he went to the edge of the tub and sat there to relax. His arms were out of the tub, resting on the edge, and his eyes were closed as he let go of any tension.

As his eyes closed, he let his mind wander to a certain Slytherin that he had had a crush on for the past 4 years. He loved Malfoy's alabaster skin and his silvery blond hair. He loved the Slytherin in his Slytherin green. He had had many fantasies about what it would be like to have Draco's hands on his hard cock while having Draco's cock inside of himself. As he thought about it, he could feel himself getting harder. He opened his eyes and took a quick look around just to make sure he was truly alone before allowing himself to continue his fantasy.

He continued to get harder as he enjoyed the images playing around in his mind. Next thing he knew, he felt as if a real hand had wrapped itself around his penis. Startled, he opened his eyes and looked down in the water. He didn't see anything. _Man, this is one realistic fantasy. It must be because I'm so tired…_ He shook his head and closed his eyes once again. After a few moments, the feeling of the hand on his cock returned. Harry figured it was again just his imagination and decided to enjoy it while it last.

"Oh God Malfoy, right there," he let himself say out loud.

He started thrusting into the "hand" around his penis, thoroughly enjoying the sensation. The "hand" left, only to be replaced by a "mouth."

"Oh shit! Yea, right there. God, that's amazing!" Harry groaned and started slowly thrusting into the warm, inviting "mouth" around his rock hard cock. He started going a little faster and harder, loving what was happening. He felt himself getting closer and closer to the brink. He thrust quickly a few more times and then came hard and fast into that warm and fascinating mouth. He felt thoroughly spent.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco POV

Draco was not looking forward to the new school year at all. He had thought that the worst he would have to face would be being forced to join Voldemort's ranks and take the Dark Mark. He was not prepared for what his father had told him that summer. His father had told him that for centuries now all Malfoy's went through a transformation of sorts when they neared their 16th birthday, only to receive their full powers on their actual birthday.

Draco had spent most of the summer with his father, getting prepared for what was to come. His father had shown him what he was to become and how to handle the change. They also discussed how to prevent others from finding out, as well as learning Glamour spells and other spells that would make it easier for Draco to blend in. _Great, just great,_ Draco had thought to himself. _If I had ever hoped to get together with that Gryffindor, that's so out of the question now._

_Oh well, at least I can still be mean to him as a form of interaction_ Draco thought as he got on the train.

"Ah look, Potty bought the Weasel some chocolates. How sweet!" Draco sneered at the trio in the cabin, secretly wishing Harry would buy him chocolates one of these days.

"Shut up Malfoy! Don't you have somewhere better to be? Like with the rest of Slytherin snakes?" Harry responded.

"Come on guys, they're boring me," Malfoy said as he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle. He was glad to see Potter hadn't lost his backbone over the summer. He was glad he could still have these little banters with the Gryffindor.

Draco spent the rest of the train ride going through the motions of doing his rounds while keeping his thoughts on Harry and how good he looked in his Quidditch robes. He couldn't wait until the tournament started back up again so that he could spend time with the Gryffindor, even if it was in a competitive setting.

Draco talked with his friends during the Feast. They talked about the new members of their house as well as how they were planning on kicking the other house's asses in the Quidditch tournament. Draco was looking forward to practicing with his team. He was looking forward to seeing who was going to make the team this year, knowing full well that he wasn't going to have to tryout as there was no way that they would make him go through that crap.

_1 week later…_

Draco was tired after the tryouts that had been taking place for the Slytherin team. While he wasn't trying out, he was still required to be there and participate. It was late at night and he wanted to go for a long soak in the Prefect tub. He walked quickly down to the bathroom, trying to avoid notice by Filch. He entered the bathroom and looked around to make sure that there was nobody around.

He released the glamour he had on himself and removed his robes. Draco picked up his robes and carefully hung them on a hook in a cubby that was out of sight from the rest of the bathroom. Then he walked over to the tub and put in lavender bath bubble. _God, Harry always smells like lavender, _Draco though as the bubbles poured out of the faucet. He turned off the faucet and then walked over to the edge and jumped into the tub. He splashed around, loving the feel of the water on his body and reveling in the scent that brought to mind images of a certain Gryffindor naked and moaning underneath him. He dived down into the water. He stayed there as long as he could before coming back to the surface for some air.

He was about to dive back down when he heard the door start to open. He took a quick yet big gulp of air and then dove down into the tub. He watched from the water to see who was coming into the bathroom. He saw Potter come into view. He watched the Gryffindor strip off his robes and get into the tub. Potter added more lavender bubbles into the tub and then took a couple of laps around the tub. During one of his laps, Harry almost kicked Draco, but Draco managed to duck deeper into the water before Harry's foot connected with his body. Draco quickly used some wandless magic to cast a Bubble Head Charm to ensure that he would be able to breathe under the water since it looked like he wasn't going to be able to go and get an actual breath of air any time soon. _Man I can't wait till I get my full powers and don't have to waste my time with such spells _Draco thought to himself.

_God, this is like some sort of fantasy come to life. Potter naked and within my grasp._ Draco knew that he would have to be careful so as to not alert Potter to his presence. When Harry started resting on the side of the tub, Draco got closer so that he could be near the Gryffindor as well as to get a better look. He noticed that Harry was getting hard. _I wonder what he's thinking about, probably some Gryffindor slut with big boobs._

Draco couldn't help himself any longer. He slowly reached out towards Harry's penis. _It's bigger than I had imagined_, Draco thought as his hand made contact with the hard member. Above him, Harry was startled out of his thoughts. Draco quickly got deeper into the tub and farther away from the edge. When it looked like Potter had calmed down and returned to his thoughts, Draco slowly went back towards him. He reached out yet again with his hand and grabbed Harry's hard, pulsing cock. This time, Harry didn't startle. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it and even started thrusting into Draco's hand.

"Oh God Malfoy, right there," he let himself say out loud. Draco thought he had imagined Harry saying that. There was no way that Harry Potter would have said that. Draco must have superimposed his own fantasy and wants onto the situation. He pumped Harry's cock with his hand a few more times before letting go. He knew it was wrong of him to abuse the situation, but he really couldn't help himself. He didn't know when the next time a chance like this would fall into his lap.

He replaced his hand with his mouth. He took Harry's length as far as he could into his mouth.

"Oh shit! Yea, right there. God, that's amazing!" Harry groaned and started thrusting into Draco's mouth. Draco knew Harry was close to coming when Harry increased his thrusting speed. Harry gave a few more thrusts before coming inside Draco's mouth. Draco swallowed as much as he could before releasing Harry's cock. He quickly sank back into the darker, deeper end of the tub to prevent detection.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV

Harry felt wonderful and sated after the mind-blowing blowjob he had just gotten. _Did he actually get a blowjob or was it all in his mind?_ Harry was not sure what had just happened, but he didn't really care too much. At least, he hadn't until Moaning Myrtle popped up out of the water.

"What the hell?" Harry asked shocked. "Have you been here this whole time? Were you under the water long?"

"Awe, don't be like that. Why don't you ever come to see me anymore?" Myrtle said.

"Myrtle, I asked you a question. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. I know you have a crush on Mr. Malfoy," Myrtle replied with a laugh.

"Myrtle, you can't tell anyone about that alright? Promise me," Harry told her.

"Awe, alright Potter, just promise to come see me sometime." Myrtle said before leaving.

Harry waited until she was completely out of sight before getting out of the tub. He quickly put his robes back on and used the invisibility cloak to get back to the Gryffindor tower. He pulled out the Marauder's Map when he got to his room, but still didn't see anyone in the bathroom. He did, however, notice that Malfoy had also been wandering around at night. _Probably trying to find some way of messing with Gryffindors. _Not seeing anything of interest, he put the map away and went to sleep.

The next day at breakfast, he noticed that Malfoy was happier than usual and he seemed to look at Potter every now and then and smirk. _Did Myrtle tell him?_ Harry shook his head, figuring that that couldn't be the reason. Had she told Malfoy about what Harry had done in the bathroom the night before, the Slytherin would have been furious and trying to take Harry's head off, not smiling and laughing with his friends.

Harry, however, couldn't shake the feeling that last night's blowjob wasn't just a really realistic feeling fantasy. He decided that he was going to keep checking the Map to see if anyone returned to the bathroom that late at night during the next week.

_1 week later…_

Harry hadn't seen anyone on the Map for the whole past week so he decided to go to the bathroom that night to see if maybe there was someone coming to the bathroom that was using some sort of spell that would prevent them from being noticed by the map. He had the map with him to see if people were coming.

The map showed plenty of people in the hall, but they were all teachers or students making their rounds like they had to. He did notice that Malfoy was going off route and it looked like he was heading towards the Prefect bathroom.

Sure enough, Malfoy came to the bathroom. He opened the door and entered. However, as soon as the door closed, and Harry heard a splash of water, Malfoy disappeared off the map.

"What the fuck?" Harry muttered. Harry put the map away and moved out of his hiding place to go see what Malfoy was doing in the bathroom that was confusing the map.

"What the fuck?" Harry said at what he saw.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco POV

Draco waited until both Myrtle and Potter had left the bathroom before exiting the tub. He dried himself off, put on his robes, and quickly ran back to the Slytherin tower. _God that was better than any fantasy I've ever had_ Draco thought to himself as he slumped into his bed. Draco woke up the next morning feeling happy despite himself. He knew it had something to do with the amazing night he had had with Potter.

He tried not to look at Potter too much during breakfast, but he couldn't help but look over to the Gryffindor table. He knew that he would have to avoid using that particular bathroom for a while to make sure that Potter wouldn't find out about him and what he was. He couldn't risk someone at school finding out about his transformation especially now that he was closer to his birthday. He only had another week to go before the transformation was complete.

Draco decided to use one of the less known bathrooms for a while so that nobody would find out. Dumbledore had been notified by Draco's father about the transformation to make sure that the Headmaster would take measures to ensure Draco's safety. Draco had been told the location of some rooms only known to teachers for his personal use whenever he felt the need. While those bathrooms were bigger and nicer than the student ones, Draco enjoyed knowing that Potter was using and had been in the tubs for Prefects. Also, the lavender scent just wasn't quite the same in the teacher bathrooms. _Oh well, better than getting caught_ Draco thought as he stole one last glance at the Gryffindor table before leaving for classes.

_1 week later…_

Draco figured that it was probably safe to go and use the Prefect's bathroom again. Besides, he missed the lavender scent and the images that that bathroom would now forever display in his head. He wanted to be somewhere familiar and comfortable during the moment of his final transformation. He didn't want to be in some stuffy teachers bathroom when the time came. He walked to the bathroom without a care in the world. Should anyone ask him what he was doing outside his tower, he would tell them to mind their own business and that he was doing his rounds.

He walked into the bathroom and looked around. After being satisfied that there was nobody in the room, he stripped down to nothing. He yet again put lavender bubbles into the tub. He used his new found wandless magic to make a diving board appear in the room. He climbed to the top of the diving board and prepared to jump off. He was waiting for the now all too familiar tingle of his transformation before jumping off.

As he jumped off the board and landed in the water, he could feel the transformation taking over him. He liked the feeling of his new powers as they cascaded over his body. When he resurfaced, he heard someone yell "What the fuck?"

_Motherfucker!_ Draco thought as more of his body came into view in the water. _Crap, shit, fuck_. Draco could not believe that somebody had witnessed his transformation. He was even more mortified because he was pretty sure that the voice belonged to none other than Harry Potter himself. Draco dived down, wanting to just stay under the water for the rest of eternity, but knew that it was too late for that now. He was trying to work up the nerve to get back to the surface when he heard Potter.

"Draco, what the hell was that? Get the fuck out of that tub right now and explain yourself!"

Draco knew that that was it. He had to get up and face the music.


	5. Chapter 5

Both POV

Draco watched the expressions running across Harry's face as he came up from the depths of the tub. He knew he'd been caught and that he was going to have to explain this to Harry as well as to get him to agree not to tell anybody else. When he finally breached the surface of the tub, Draco had no time to get any words out before Potter started talking and questioning him.

"What the hell are you Draco? One second, your you, the next your legs are replaced by beautiful green fins?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, my father told me this would happen to me on my 16th birthday. He told me that this has been going on in my family for centuries."

"So what, all Malfoy's become mermaids?' Really? You expect me to believe that crap!"

Draco stiffened and raised his head, "I prefer the term merman."

"Wait, were you here in the bathroom a week ago?" Harry asked, suddenly very much aware that yes, Draco in his mermaid- wait, merman- form would not show up on the map since mermaids are magical creatures and the map only shows people or people that have used magic to transform into animals.

Draco blushed and a sheepish grin spread across his face, "Yes, Potter. I was here in the tub that night a week ago."

"So that means that…" Now Harry was the one doing the blushing. "How much are you able to hear under the water?"

"I heard everything Potter," Draco smirked, "and I also don't miss much. Like I didn't miss it earlier when you called my fins beautiful." Draco finished that last sentence by flipping his fins out of the water and splashing Potter with them.

"Hold on a minute, then if you really were the one under the water that night, that must mean that you are either very sadistic, or that you like me as much as I like you."

"I, uhhhh…" Draco turned an even deeper shade of red as he tried to avoid the question. "God, fine. Yes, Potter I like you okay? In fact, I've fancied you for a while now."

"Good," Harry said as he walked over to where Draco was lounging on the side of the tub.

He grabbed Draco's face and planted a long kiss on those gorgeous lips of the Slytherin. Draco moaned into Harry's mouth and opened his lips a little. Harry took that as his cue and stuck him tongue into Draco's mouth. When Harry finally pulled away, Draco groaned with sadness.

"Didn't you say something about it being your birthday?" Harry asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yes, Pot- Harry. Today is my birthday. My birth moment was the moment that you saw me transform into a merman. That moment I gained my full powers and the ability to control when I have fins unlike before when they would appear whenever I got wet."

"You used my name?" Harry was stunned.

"Well I figured seeing as how we just admitted to each other that we like the other person and the blowjob last week that we could finally get onto a first name basis."

"Great! I'd like that Draco." Harry gave Draco another kiss on the lips. "How about we celebrate your birthday and our newfound respect for each other somewhere else."

Draco got the hint and left the water. He closed his eyes briefly as he removed his fins. Draco quickly put his robes back on and let Harry take him out of the bathroom under his invisibility cloak and to the Room of Requirements. The room gave them exactly what the needed at the moment: a huge, comfy bed for the two of them to use.

Draco felt that Harry wasn't moving fast enough for his liking. He pulled Harry towards him and kissed him. This time it was Harry that moaned and opened his mouth to allow Draco's tongue to slip in. _So much better than any fantasy_, they both thought. Harry felt Draco's hands tugging and his robes. They both broke apart long enough to get each other out of their clothes. As soon as they were both naked, they came back together to continue their kissing.

Harry could feel Draco's erection on his own and could also feel himself getting harder by the second. Harry moved his hands down to Draco's erection, only to have his hands pushed away.

"No, Harry. It's my birthday so we're going to do things my way," Draco's eyes sparkled. He shoved Harry playfully onto the bed and got on top of him. He started planting kisses down Harry's chest. He stopped to nip at his nipples, eliciting groans and moans from the man underneath him. He kept his kiss trail going all the way down, but never touching Harry's hard cock.

Draco reached out from the bed and grabbed the lube the room so generously provided for them. He popped the lid and squeezed some lube onto his hand.

"You ready for me Harry?" Draco asked as one lubed finger circled around Harry's opening.

"God, been ready," Harry responded thrusting towards the finger, trying to impale himself on it.

Draco pushed his finger in, loving the way Harry looked beneath him. He moved the finger in and out and slowly added another. Then he added another, opening Harry wider to prepare him for Draco's cock. Draco made sure to hit the prostate on his way out, causing waves of pleasure to ripple through Harry.

To his disappointment, Harry felt Draco's fingers leave him. He was about to complain when he felt something much bigger press against his hole. He relaxed as much as he could, knowing that this was going to burn a bit. Draco slowly pushed through the first ring of muscle to minimize the pain, and then thrust in burying himself in Harry.

"Oh God, Harry. You're so tight and warm," Draco groaned.

"Please, Draco. Fuck me!"

Draco started thrusting, creating a pattern that Harry was easily able to follow. Draco then changed the angle, making it possible for him to hit Harry's prostate with every thrust. Harry didn't know how much more he could take. He felt himself reaching the edge. A few more strong thrusts from Draco had Harry coming harder than he had ever come before. His orgasm rippled through him, causing him to clench down on Draco's cock.

Harry clenching around him was more than Draco could handle. With one last thrust Draco came inside of Harry, screaming his name as he came. Draco collapsed on top of Harry, both of them panting and out of breath. When he was able to, Draco slowly eased himself out of Harry and lay down next to him. Harry moaned as Draco left his body, already missing the feeling of Draco's cock inside of him.

"Happy birthday Draco" Harry said.

"Thank you for my wonderful birthday present Harry" Draco leaned over and kissed Harry before laying back down.

They managed to clean themselves up a bit before falling asleep. Harry woke the next morning aroused and with Draco's fingers inside of him. He groaned as he turned his head to kiss Draco.

"Morning," Harry said as he kissed Draco.

"Morning," came the response as the fingers were replaced by something bigger and better.

When they were done, they both realized that they were going to have to explain this to their friends somehow. They decided that the best way to do it was to just come right out and tell everyone.

They stood in front of the door to the Great Hall holding hands.

"You ready for this Harry?"

"As long as I get to be with my merman, I'm ready for anything."

Draco planted a kiss on Harry's lips as the doors opened, revealing to all there the new relationship that had started. Draco released Harry's lips and grabbed his hand once more as they walked together into the hall and towards their future.


End file.
